


Getting Back To You

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Theo Raeken, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Protective Brett Talbot, Protective Lori Talbot, Rough Sex, Sex, Siblings, Top Brett Talbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Theo's late and Brett's worried because it's been two hours. When Theo shows up after running from the hunters Brett needs more than seeing that Theo's safe. It leads to them on the front porch not able to make it inside. Prequel to Only Three Left.





	Getting Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Three Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270808) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing 
> 
> It was mentioned about a sequel or prequel to Only Three Left so here is a prequel. Hope that it is enjoyed.

Brett was sitting on the front porch waiting on Theo to show up. He had been waiting for the last two hours for his boyfriend and mate. He didn't know where on earth he was at because the last he heard Theo was only fifteen minutes from the house. It was deep in the woods away from almost everything. However, the way Theo drove at times he was sure he wouldn't have had to take two hours to get there. His leg was throbbing and he didn't know why, but he kept rubbing it. He took his phone out sending a text to Theo asking where in the hell he was. 

However a black wolf came running at Brett before he could even send the text. It had a white patch under it's head on its chest and he knew who the wolf was. "Theo what in the world? It's been two hours and this is how you turn up?" Brett asked going down the steps before standing in front of the wolf. 

Theo took a moment to shift back trying to catch his breath. He gave Brett a look of slight annoyance, but didn't say anything at first. The last two hours had not been the greatest. The last two hours actually topped the nights he was woken up with nightmares. Those nightmares he could handle being chased by hunters with shot guns and other types of weapons he couldn't. 

He had come so close to dying twice, but he had finally shifted into his wolf form and took off. He had led the hunters away from where his pack was. He refused to lead them to the pack he finally had because he cared about them. He especially cared about the werewolf in front of him so he had run as far as he could. He knew that hunters could track if they were trained well enough. He knew that they would do anything to kill the supernatural creatures.

"I'm sorry; there was the slight problem of hunters after me. You try having to out run them when you're shot." Theo growled out slightly because his leg was still hurting. He'd managed to stop the bleeding long enough to shift and get far enough away he couldn't be found. 

"Shit," Brett said before squatting down looking at the wound that was almost finished healing on Theo's leg. "You got the bullet out by yourself?" he asked checking to make sure he wasn't going to need to put any flames to it because of wolfsbane. 

"There wasn't any wolfsbane just a regular bullet. I know a lot of hiding places and ways around this town that the hunters don't. The only upside to having to spend a lot of time with the fucking doctors." Theo groaned before letting out a sigh of relief as Brett took the pain away. He didn't want to see Theo in pain even if he had been annoyed by him at first. 

~BT TB~

Brett stood up checking the rest of Theo's body only finding dirt and a few leaves that were stuck to his body. He removed the leaves and pulled a few briars and those sticky burr things off his skin. He knew they had stuck to his wolf's fur when he'd been running through the woods. The need to kick the hunters' asses for even trying to hurt Theo had him pissed off. 

He hadn't known why he'd been feeling the pain going through his leg. He had known deep down something was wrong, but he had done his best not to worry so much about Theo. Theo was always finding his self in trouble. It was one of the things that Brett liked about him. He let out a growl once he made sure that Theo was okay before he turned Theo around facing him. He needed to reassure his self that Theo was safe and he wasn't going to disappear. He was still new to the bond they had made with each other the night before. 

"Are you okay?" Brett asked moving his hand over Theo's face and down to his neck. There were small scratches that where healing now. "Nothing else hurts anywhere?" he was worried even more now that Theo was in front of him and he shouldn't be since he could see he was here before him. The hunters were getting even bolder and it was worrying him that they could have killed Theo. 

"Yes, I'm okay. I promise you that I'm okay." Theo said before pulling Brett to him kissing his boyfriend. He had promised his self he would make it back to Brett. He wasn't going to die out there or be captured.

He could sense the emotions coming from Brett and how they were full of worry. He was still getting used to someone caring this much about him. He cared just as much for Brett too. He wouldn't be safe right now if it wasn't for Brett. The thought of something happening to Brett had kept him going. He had to get his self back here so he could protect Brett in case the hunters came for them. 

~BT TB~

Brett moaned deepening the kiss as he walked them backwards until he had them at the foot of the steps. Brett pulled apart growling flashing his eyes at Theo who did the same back. Brett watched as Theo's turned electric blue causing Brett to smash his mouth against Theo's again. Something about the color of his boyfriend's eyes turned him on. He knew it wasn't because of them being blue, but what it represented. The fact that Theo wasn't the same person he had been. His boyfriend and mate felt the guilt of what he had done in the past. 

Theo moaned wrapping his arms around Brett's waist getting turned on even after he'd just spent two hours running for his life. Brett had that affect on him and he knew it was mutual. Somehow they made it almost up the front porch steps, but on the last one they went down because he missed the step. It hurt a little, but Brett had managed to stop them from hitting at full force.

Theo gasped his now aching cock rubbing against Brett's pants. His mouth opened and Brett shoved his tongue into Theo's mouth. He went after Theo's tongue as well dominating his boyfriend's mouth. Theo ranked his hand down Brett's back arching up into him careful to keep his claws from coming out. Brett growled pulling back getting his shirt off and then going for his jeans. He hadn't put his shoes on when he'd come outside so he didn't have to worry about them. 

Brett tried keeping his self calm, but he was almost shaking with the need of physically knowing Theo was okay. "Get on your knees," he growled between his fangs. "Please," he moved his hands to Theo's waist trying to help him move. 

Theo could feel Brett's need and he wasn't going to deny him what he wanted. He got to his knees and Brett was on him in a second. Brett used the pre-cum that was leaking profusely from his cock for the lube. He took any pain that Theo might feel thrusting his finger into Theo's tight channel. Theo barely kept from howling in pleasure as Brett finger fucked him open. Brett wasn't getting where he wanted it, but he was going quick and fast. In a matter of a minute Brett had three fingers deep inside of Theo. He made sure he missed Theo's prostate every time wanting to wait until he was balls deep inside of him before he gave him that pleasure. 

~BT TB~

Brett used the pre-cum on the head of his cock to slick his self up before he positioned his self behind Theo. He didn't give him much warning besides the press of the head of his cock to Theo's rim. He plunged all the way in until he bottomed out gripping Theo's hips. He gave him a moment to adjust before he pulled back slamming back in. He kept his thrusts at the same speed and pace. He pulled almost all the way out before rocketing back in. He moaned hearing Theo's moans and whines as he fucked him at his full werewolf speed. 

"You ever scare me like that again I will chain you to our bed and not let you go again," Brett growled with every word he thrust in or out. He was feeling a mix of emotions going through him from angry to over joyed that Theo was alive and safe. "You're mine, Theo." he let out a roar before clamping his mouth over the spot on Theo's neck where he'd marked him the night before. He sank his fangs into the spot stilling as he spilled into Theo's body.

Theo bit into his arm to keep from howling as Brett started thrusting again after a moment. Theo reached for his cock needing to get off, but Brett stopped him. "Please, need cum," he shut his eyes tight as his head fell against the porch. His arms were shaking from trying to keep his self up at the moment. He was tired from the run, the shifting, being shot and now having Brett fuck him. He moaned and begged Brett to touch his cock. He needed the pleasure of having his cock stroked so he could cum. 

"You cum when I say you can," Brett said against Theo's ear before he pulled free. 

He easily turned Theo over on his back before thrusting back in. He had pushed Theo's legs up so they were over his shoulders now. He didn't slow down this time either as he once again fucked Theo at an even rougher pace than the first time. His hand pinned Theo's to the porch while his other found Theo's cock. He thrusted nailing against Theo's prostate with each thrust this time where before he'd purposely missed it. He also moved his hand just as fast as his cock was going in and out of Theo. He covered his mouth with Theo's their fangs and mouths crashing together. 

Theo howled into his mouths kissing Brett as demanding as he was getting. He pulled free finding Brett's mark and he bit into his mate. Brett came for the second time filling Theo with as much as he had before. Theo's cock erupted between them with Brett still pumping the cum from him. Brett growled clamping his mouth over Theo's neck not biting him this time, but sucking at the mark. 

~BT TB~

"Fuck, I don't think I'm going to be able to move at all now," Theo said as he came down from his high. He felt the pleasure still running through his body in a tingle like feeling. 

"I didn't mean to lose control," Brett apologized still joined with Theo moving his boyfriend's hair from his eyes. 

He liked the well fucked look on Theo and he'd loved hearing the sounds that had been coming from him during sex. Theo was never a let down when it came to their sex life or the other parts either. He had seen something in the chimera even though he hadn't known at first what it was. He'd never regret bringing him back here asking Satomi to let him stay. He was completely in love with Theo and he knew it was recuperated. The marks on their necks proved that since you had to love your mate to be able to mark them. 

"I'm not complaining, felt good." Theo said pulling Brett back to him kissing his boyfriend showing him just how much he had enjoyed what had happened. Brett had needed to know he was okay and he had wanted to give him that. "I'm safe and back here with you. I told you I'd always come back to you," he moved his hand over Brett's arm giving him a smile that was only for his mate. 

"I know, but it just scared me," Brett rested his head against Theo's before he kissed him again. 

~BT TB~

"You couldn't wait a few minutes to get to your room?" Lori asked causing her brother and Theo to jump as the door to the house shut. They had almost fallen asleep holding onto each other on the porch. They had moved some, but Brett had slipped back inside of him spooning not wanting to move. "Satomi's going to get you both if you're out here in the morning," 

"Lori, we were almost asleep," Theo groaned, but a bed would feel better than the front porch in the morning. He had been sleeping on a bed for almost a month now and it felt so much better than the backseat of his truck. The bed felt better than the wooden porch too even if he had been snuggled up with Brett. 

"So, go to bed you sex craved nuts. We could all hear you two out here fucking. I mean seriously you two are loud enough to bring the dead back." Lori groaned before going in the house with a smile. 

She didn't know how serious the two were, but she could tell that her brother was happy. They both were happy together and she wasn't going to stop whatever they were building to. She hoped it was a build to something more, but they could be just messing around. As long as Theo didn't fuck with her brother's heart she wouldn't say anything. If he hurt her brother though no one would find the chimera's body. Her eyes wouldn't even turn blue either because she wouldn't feel any guilt for doing it either. 

"I guess we better go inside," Brett said kissing Theo's neck. "Come on we can shower and I'll slip back into you. I'm sure you're still nice and open." he smiled slipping free of Theo. They both groaned at the lose of connection. 

~BT TB~

Theo got up before he helped Brett up kissing him. It got heated quick, but he pulled back taking Brett's hand and going in the house. "I got to talk to Satomi about what happened," Theo said when Brett took the lead going towards the room they shared.

"I think she'll prefer if you were showered and didn't have cum all over you, babe," Brett said with a smile on his face. "She might like you clothed too," he laughed when Theo looked down at the drying cum that was starting to flake off his body. "I might love you naked, but you are for my eyes only," he added even though Theo had the habit of stripping and going for runs. He might have taken it up as well even running with Theo in his fully shifted wolf form. 

"We'll talk in the morning," Satomi said breaking into their conversation giving them both a look. She didn't miss the mark on their necks even in the low light. She'd seen it coming with how close they had gotten in the last month. She had known about Theo's past, but she had her own past. She also had known that Theo wouldn't go back on his word when he'd agreed to keep out of trouble if she granted him entry to the pack. "Tonight wasn't your fault so just go to bed. Please try and keep it down though," she added before walking off. She had wanted to reassure Theo that she wasn't going to blame him for what might have happened. It was a war going on, but he didn't start it. They were all victims of the hunters’ one-sided thinking. 

"Night Satomi," Theo and Brett both said before going to their room. "See, you're not to blame," Brett said knowing Theo had been worried. 

He had felt him tense up when Satomi had appeared. He wrapped his arms around Theo's waist pulling him closer to him. He loved having Theo close to him. Just cuddling up on the bed was enough some nights for him. He wanted more tonight though. He wanted to hold onto Theo for the rest of his life. He might be able to even convince Theo to go to college with him. 

"I just don't want to let you or her down," Theo said. He had never thought he would get a chance to be normal. It's what he felt when he was with Brett. He wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop on why he was wanted. 

"You can't let me down, I love you and I'm always going to be here for you," Brett said kissing Theo nice and slow unlike before. 

~BT TB~

Brett backed them towards the bed before they fell on it bouncing. They moaned repositioning long enough to get farther on the bed before Brett thrusted back into Theo He kissed him as he moved nice and slow this time. There was no rush as they rocked together kissing until they needed air. Brett moved his mouth along Theo's jaw kissing the mole that was there. He thought it was cute where it was on Theo's face. He kissed at it for a minute or two then moved his mouth to his neck. He licked and sucked at his bite mark. 

Theo moaned as Brett hit against his prostate with each thrust he made. He wrapped his legs around Brett holding him close meeting his thrusts. He turned his head giving Brett better access letting a low growl out in pleasure. His eyes shifting as he felt another orgasm building in a slow ache with need to let loose on how he felt. Brett was going painfully slow, but Theo didn't care. He had made it back to Brett and it was all that mattered to him right now. He had who he needed the most pulling Brett close sucking at the mark he'd made on his mate. 

They kept rocking until they both came together calling the other's name out. Brett rolled them over on their sides lying there for a few minutes together. Brett wrapped his arms around Theo nuzzling at his boyfriend's neck. The anxiety and worry had finally been wiped from Theo's body replaced with happy and content feeling. Brett didn't want to, but he slid free of Theo getting off the bed. 

He took Theo to the bathroom so they could shower taking care to wash everything that might have still been on Theo away. Once they were clean and dry they went back to the bedroom. Brett and Theo changed the sheets before getting in the bed together. Brett slipped back into Theo moaning at the feeling. Theo's healing was starting and in a matter of a couple of seconds his cock was molded to Theo's tight channel. It had felt amazing the first time this had happened. 

They had stayed locked together for half the day cuddling not even moving but one or two times. The times had been to eat and use the bathroom before going right back to being fitted perfect together. It felt just as good now too because he wanted to feel this close to Theo at all times. Brett kept his arm as tight as he could around Theo knowing he couldn’t hurt him. He smiled at the feeling of Theo's damp hair on his other arm kissing his neck. He told Theo that he loved him like he had the night before. 

"I love you too," Theo said half asleep with a smile on his face. It felt odd at first healing around Brett's cock. Now it felt wrong if they weren't this close at night. It helped at keeping his nightmares at bay for the most part too. They were starting to happen less and less because he wasn't alone anymore. Brett helped him and he'd shown him how to get free of the nightmares too. 

Brett smiled because it was the second time that Theo had said it. This time it wasn’t shaky or uncertain when the words came. "Always," Brett added before they drifted off to sleep locked together as close without sharing a body. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.


End file.
